The Workout
by lizzabet
Summary: It started with a wrestling game turning heated, but turns out the couple can't get enough of each other. Originally written for Hailey9989. Warning: A lot of Sexual content
1. Chapter 1

**A/N So this is my first smut fic ever! Please be kind... It's written for Hailey9989, though kind of a year or so late.. Sorry about that:P**

**It was kind of fun to write a scene in a kind of strange place so if you have a prompt where they do it anywhere except for the bed, please tell me:D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

****The Workout

It was 6 pm when the team arrived back from a case in Arizona. All of them were exhausted and wanted nothing more than to go home and sleep for the rest of their lives. However, they had too much paperwork to do that they couldn't just leave for tomorrow.

The latest case had dealt with a man who'd gone on a killing spree just because he couldn't get a real date. It had all ended well after five days of intense searching. The killer had been too smart to try and shoot himself out of it. Instead, they had made a quiet arrest on the 34 year old who still lived with his mother.

Spencer Reid was the first one to finish his report and gather his things to go home after leaving it in Hotch's office.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Reid mumbled and made his way out through the glass doors.

"Next time we should give him our reports too," Derek sighed.

"Eh, you can handle it," Emily said, looking up from her own report. "You're a big boy."

"Of course I am," he said, winking at Emily.

Emily huffed, knowing exactly what he meant.

"Not big enough," Emily said, teasingly, but at the same time trying to lead their banter in another direction. "I bet I could take you."

Derek chuckled. "You wish! All these workouts aren't for nothin'"

Emily shook her head, scribbling something down on her report. "Not enough, Derek Morgan, not enough."

"You wanna test that theory?" Derek asked, seriously.

"I kind of have a date with my bed. He's waiting for me," Emily said, tapping the pen on her desk.

"You just know you're gonna lose," Derek said and Emily narrowed her eyes. "So after we're done with our reports, let's head to the gym and I'll show you that no girl can take on Derek Morgan."

"I'd listen to him, Em," JJ chimed in.

The two other agents had almost forgotten that they weren't alone in the bullpen. Both of them turned to her, Derek with a proud smile on his face that only made Emily more determined.

"You're on!" she said, looking back down to her papers so she could finish it as quick as possible.

JJ chuckled, and slammed her report shut. "As fun as it sounds to see who's the stronger between you two, I have a family to go home to. See you in the morning."

With that, JJ turned in her paperwork before disappearing out the door.

That left only Derek and Emily in the bullpen, both putting all their focus back on their reports so they could finish as quick as possible.

Emily finished first and hurried up to Hotch's office. He accepted her report and wished her a nice evening. Nearly five minutes later, Derek tossed his in and the pair was ready to head to the gym.

They split up into the different dressing rooms where they took their gym clothes from their locker. Neither one of them could feel the fatigue burning through their body anymore. Right now they were only focused on not losing. They hated to lose, a fact that made this wrestling game a whole lot worse.

Derek was wearing tight biker shorts with a grey tank top while Emily was dressed in yoga pants and a matching black sports bra under a red tank top.

Emily narrowed her eyes at Derek as she walked up to him. The gym was empty this late in the evening, for which they were pretty grateful for.

"How do we do this?" Emily asked.

"You have to get the other one on their back for ten seconds to win."

Emily nodded shortly, turning around to pull her tank top over her head, exposing her flat stomach.

Derek looked her up and down, until Emily caught him staring.

"Now that's cheating," he said, a goofy grin spreading across his face.

"Just get on the mat," she said, rolling her eyes.

Derek stood on one side and Emily on the other, both ready to fight the other. They started walking in a circle, waiting for the other one to attack. Derek was the one who first grabbed a hold of Emily and tried to get her down on the floor, but Emily stood still like an iceberg, digging her feet into the mat so that Derek wouldn't succeed. At the same time Emily tried to bring him down too. It turned out Derek was right- all that working out wasn't for nothing.

Emily had always been attracted to Derek, who wasn't? But in this light... His strong arms around her waist, as well as his groans brought her to a whole other level. She gave up, letting him bring her to the floor, nailing her hands by her head and sitting on top of her.

Derek was surprised when Emily didn't try to get out from underneath him. Instead, she stared at him.

"Huh," was the only thing she said, her breathing ragged.

"What?" Derek asked with a grin.

"You really are big," she said, glancing down to his groin, which was pressed against her stomach.

Derek's face turned serious as he stared into her eyes. She bit her lip, something that had always driven him crazy and she knew that very well. Her chest was rising and sinking in a steady rhythm.

Before she knew what was happening Derek crashed his lips into hers, licking her lips as if asking for entrance. She greedily granted him that access and their tongues began to intertwine, dancing together in sync. Only when they were out of breath did they part, but seconds later their mouths were together again.

Emily could feel Derek's member harden against her stomach and it caused a tickling feeling to run through her own body down to her center.

Derek let go of Emily's hands and she gave him access to remove her sports bra. Driven by desire, they didn't think about where they were, they just needed each other.

Derek looked at her beautiful, full breasts approvingly before diving down again. He started kissing his way down Emily's neck. His hands were back to trapping hers as he flicked his tongue over one of her erect nipples. Emily moaned softly at the sensation, a sound that drove Derek even crazier. Derek sat up for a moment to pull his own shirt off, but quickly moved back down again to give Emily's nipples all the attention they needed.

Emily couldn't stand his teasing anymore. His tongue playing with her nipples got her to a whole other level and she just wanted him inside her. She needed him inside her. She clenched her thighs tight together, knowing she had to let him take his time, no matter how excruciating it was.

Derek soon left her breasts and slid down her body, putting his hands in the hem of her yoga pants, pulling them off slowly. Emily arched her back to make it easier for him and when he was done with her pants he pulled off his own, leaving both of them in only underwear.

Derek moved a finger up her thigh and over her fabric-covered clit, sending shivers up her body.

In agonizingly slow motion, he grabbed her panties and pulled them off completely, throwing them on top of her pile of clothes. Derek quickly got rid of his own underwear at the sight of Emily's glorious body and glistening folds. He wanted this as much as she did.

He got on top of her and put his leg between hers to spread them and give him more access. She could feel his length pressing against her thigh and when one of Derek's fingers started circling her clit, she moaned loudly.

"Fuck," she moaned, arching her back, begging for more.

Derek grinned and began kissing her passionately, while his hand continued to bring her closer to the edge. He dipped one finger into her slick folds, feeling how ready she was for him.

"God, you're beautiful," he breathed out between kisses.

His fingers stopped their movements and she felt him shift a little before the head of his cock was grazing over her entrance.

He stopped kissing her, watching her face when he entered her slowly, agonizingly. She bit her lip so as not to moan too loudly. Even though they were alone in the Gym, there were still people left in the building, some of whom could easily enter the room, but knowing that they could get caught made both even more excited.

Derek didn't wait long before he started to move in and out of Emily at a slower pace. Emily arched her back, hooking her feet behind him to bring him in deeper. He started to quicken his pace, going deeper with every thrust, hitting just the right spot.

Derek could feel Emily's walls clench around him and when she finally reached her climax, she bit down on his shoulder to keep from screaming out his name.

Derek wouldn't come yet, though. He was an experienced man and liked to make his woman come several times before he finally let go.

What he hadn't expected, though, was Emily's sudden move to flip them both around so that she was now sitting on top of him, sinking down on his length, letting him fill her in the most glorious way.

He put his hands on her hips and together they found the perfect rhythm, increasing it with each seconds until both were dangerously close to the edge.

Emily was just as beautiful on top of Derek as she had been under him. He'd lie if he said he didn't like a woman to take control. It was sexy. She was sexy.

When her walls started to clench again he knew she would drag him with her, but he wanted her to. Oh God, he wanted to empty himself inside her tightness.

Three more thrusts was all it took until she reached her climax again and he came too, as though it was a synchronized dance. Emily fell on top of him, exhausted.

"Wow, that was..." Derek whispered.

"Mmmhmmm..." Emily sighed contentedly.

"There are cameras here," Derek said with a chuckle. Emily lifted her head to look at him with wide eyes. "Don't worry, I'll have Garcia make it magically disappear. She'll understand."

Emily was satisfied with that answer, putting her head on his chest again. It was quiet in the gym, which they liked, but a giggle from Emily broke the silence.

"What?" Derek asked. Never before had a woman started laughing after a fuck.

"You've been down for ten seconds now, does that mean I win the second round?"

Morgan chuckled. "Oh, yes, you definitely won that one."

* * *

**A/N I hope you liked this! Please leave a line or two:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Here's part two of The Workout since some of you wanted to read the conversation between Derek, Emily and Garcia.**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Emily had quickly scrambled her clothes together and run into the dressing room, leaving a chuckling and pretty content Derek Morgan behind. He didn't know if it was because she was worried that some janitor could come in there any minute or because she immediately regretted the encounter. The latter couldn't be true. She had been the one making the first seductive comment and in turn causing them to go at it like bunnies. Wow, Emily really knew what she was doing in bed… Or wait… Not bed. Gym floor.

Derek chuckled. He would never look at the gym the same ever again. How would he be able to work out here again without getting disappointed and wanting to get another form of release?

He propped himself up on his elbows and looked around for his clothes. Reaching out for his boxers, he didn't care to run out of there like Emily had. Instead he put them on slowly and then proceeded with his pants. It was at this moment Emily came back into the gym, all dressed. Derek turned around to face her, his expression showing nothing but disappointment.

"Aw, Princess, what's with all these clothes? I liked it better with nothing."

"You're such a charmer," Emily smiled as she approached him, stopping only when their bodies were touching. "Though, I prefer you with a lot less clothes too." Emily said, moving her hand to graze Derek's crotch before stepping away.

"You tease!" Derek said in an offended tone. He wanted another round so badly right now.

Emily laughed at him. "You know I am. Now get dressed so we can get out of here before someone comes inside."

"You mean I can come with you home?" Derek asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"You wish! We have an early morning tomorrow," Emily said, tossing Derek his shirt. "And by the way, I've decided that you should be the one to talk to Garcia tomorrow. We don't want anyone get their hands on our first porno."

"Me? You're the woman here and you guys talk about these things anyways," Derek protested. "And it was your fault this even happened."

"Pfft, was not!" Emily immediately defended. "But tell you what… We'll go to her together first thing in the morning."

Emily knew it might have been partially her fault. She wanted that to happen and knew exactly how to get what she wanted. Tonight she wanted Derek Morgan inside of her. Though, she had wanted it for a very long time, but today she was given the opportunity to get her will through.

"Deal!" Derek said and put his shirt on.

Without another word they walked out of the gym and took the elevator down to the garage. Neither of them needed to talk anymore, both being very satisfied with how everything had turned out. Derek followed Emily to her car and sighed as she opened her door. She turned around to look at him with an ounce of desire in her eyes. No, she had promised herself as she got dressed that the gym was enough exposure as it was. They didn't want to ask Garcia to erase a tape from the garage too. Not during the same night at least.

She wanted to take him home instead. God, how she wanted to spend the entire night with him, but they were working tomorrow and whatever they were going to do would make them exhausted the next morning.

"Okay, bye now," she almost whispered.

"That's it?" Derek asked.

Emily smiled and leaned in to hug him, placing a quick peck on his lips. "Better?"

"Much better!" he said and opened the door for her to step inside. "Drive safely."

Emily shot him one last smile before closing the door and pulling out of the parking garage. That woman would be the death of him.

* * *

Emily arrived before Derek the next morning and stood by his desk, waiting for him to arrive. Garcia wasn't there either so both would have to wait until she entered the building, unless Derek came after her, but they had decided to be here a little earlier.

When they had parted last night Emily had planned to jump into the shower and then go straight to bed. Derek had other plans however. His texts had started innocent, asking her to come just a little bit earlier so that they could prepare for what to tell their friend, but then they had continued into 'What are you wearing?' and 'I'd like to suck you dry'. Emily had never been one for dirty texting, but she had found herself enjoying it and even getting wet by the things Derek said he would do to her if he ever got her alone again. And the different places too. He wanted to fuck her in so many places. Her favorite was in the middle of the bullpen, but that would mean that they would have to have yet another talk with Garcia. One was enough.

Five minutes later, Emily finally saw Derek's form through the glass doors. A smile spread across his face at the sight of the beautiful brunette.

"Took you long enough," Emily said, a matching smile spreading across her face.

"Is she here?" Derek asked, looking past Emily.

"No, but you should've been here earlier anyways."

"Yeah, yeah," Derek rolled her eyes in a way Emily always did. "What do we tell her?"

"To do her thing. It's not harder than that. She'll understand."

"And she won't let us forgot it for the rest of our lives," Derek pointed out.

"True, but…"

Emily didn't get further before the all familiar tap of heels could be heard and seconds later Garcia, JJ and Reid stood before them. They were used to see Emily there before everyone else, but never Derek.

"What's going on?" JJ asked.

"Ehm… We'd like to speak to you," Emily said, turning to Garcia.

"Both of you? What kind of trouble have the two of you gotten yourselves into?" Garcia asked, excitedly.

"Let's go to your lair and talk about it, Baby Girl," Derek said.

"Wow, sounds serious," JJ half whispered to Reid.

Emily glared at JJ, jokingly, and left together with Derek and Garcia. The technical analyst walked first and the recent lovers followed close behind. Emily closed the door behind them when they entered Garcia's lair and the blonde was quick to sit down and face the spinning chair towards them, curiosity written all over her face. Not the regular 'hmm-what's-going-on-curiosity' but the full out 'ooh-I-smell-gossip-curiosity'.

"Come on! Spit it out!" Garcia said happily.

"We need you to make the tape from the gym last night magically disappear," Derek said, cutting right to the chase.

"I could do that," Garcia said, turning the chair around and starting to type away on the keys, but she soon stopped. "However, you two have to give me more details first."

"What do you mean? Just erase it!" Emily said.

"Alrighty, then I'll just have to take a look for myself," Garcia said and started her tapping again. "You went to the gym as soon as you were done with the paperwork which means the time you want me to erase has to be about…"

Emily's eyes widened at Derek, but he was just smirking.

"You're not gonna let her watch it, are you?" Emily dropped her jaw, baffled.

"I've got nothing to hide," Derek said with a wink. "I'm kind of proud actually."

"You're a pig!" Emily hit Derek on his arm and he mocked hurt. "Pen, don't watch it. I'll explain."

"Go ahead," Garcia turned around in her chair once more, looking between the couple.

"Er… Me and Derek went to the gym as you might know and er… we… well…"

Garcia moved her gaze back and forth in thought of where the brunette was going. They landed on Emily as her eyes widened in realization and she squealed out loud.

"You two did the nasty…" Garcia jumped up from the chair. "…in the gym!"

Emily bit her lip. "Could you be anymore louder?" Emily asked, sarcastically before getting pulled into Garcia's arms.

"I'm so happy for you two! I always knew this would happen."

"You knew it would happen?" Derek asked, incredulously. "We didn't even know it would happen. Not until Emily…"

"Hey, still not me who made it happen. It was your lips that crashed against mine!" Emily protested, not wanting to get the blame of this.

"Aw, you're so cute," Garcia said. "But you know what we'll do? We have the tape to say whose fault it is."

"No, that's not necessary," Emily said quickly.

"So you're admitting it was your fault?" Derek pointed out and when Emily remained silent, glaring at him, he chuckled. "That's what I thought. We will only watch the beginning and stop before we go at it like bunnies."

Garcia raised her eyebrows. "Bunnies, you say?"

"Just play it," Emily said with a sigh, hoping that the video wouldn't show how she'd tried to seduce him. She just wouldn't take the blame for it even if she was extremely glad it happened. The Emily Prentiss everyone knew wouldn't try to have sex with her partner. The Derek Morgan everyone knew however…

Garcia managed to hack into the camera in the gym and tapped in the time when they had gotten back from their case. She fast-forwarded until they could see Emily and Derek walking into the dressing rooms. Soon thereafter both came into the camera's view again and they moved to the mat. Garcia's smile widened when she watched Emily pulling her shirt off and Derek commenting on it.

The wrestling part was boring, according to Garcia. She just wanted to get to the juicy part and that they did. Derek managed to get Emily down on the mat, straddling her and holding her hands to the side of her head, just like a normal ending to a wrestling game. Then Emily said it.

"You really are big." And Derek's lips crashed against Emily's.

"It was you!" Garcia said, loudly, clapping her hands. "You dirty little girl. But I like it!"

"Did you watch the same video? Derek clearly started kissing me," Emily defended.

"Only after you told him how big he was, clearly seducing him."

Emily looked from a beaming Garcia to a smirking Derek and then to the screen that still wasn't paused. They were now almost completely naked and their moans filled the room. Oh fuck.

"Okay, now erase it!" Emily's voice was a little higher pitched than what she had planned, but she didn't need Garcia to hear her moaning Derek's name.

"Will do, my lovely," she said and turned around to pause it. "But FYI, you both sounded really hot. I would definitely do ya."

* * *

**A/N There you have it! I was thinking about all those places Derek wanted to have his way with Emily in and it would be fun to write more smutscenes in... weird?... places. What do you think? And do you have any suggestions on where they could do it. Something more fun than the bed;)**

**Please review! And answer the question;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N So I couldn't help but to add more to this story. I'm having a lot of fun writing this (except for when my mother decides to check what I'm writing). I hope you like this one too and that I'm not too boring!**

**Thank you all so much for all the kind words! It really means the world to me and I'm sorry that I haven't had time to thank all of you personally.**

**Many people suggested these scenes so this is written for them;)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Emily and Derek walked out of Garcia's office, Emily completely embarrassed while Derek not so much. Though she knew this was just during the moment and would most likely pass by the time they were getting on with their work.

That moment came fast as Hotch called everyone into the conference room to brief them for a new case.

"San Francisco Police Department has called us in to look into a series of murders, all male singers in rock-bands. The bodies are found two days apart and the fifth victim was found yesterday. We need to leave immediately."

With that said everyone rose from their seats and exited the room. They already knew this was gonna be a stressful case. Luckily for two of the agents, they knew exactly how to relieve stress and right now the brunette was planning just how to help the younger man.

* * *

A couple of hours later they finally touched ground in San Francisco. They had tried to profile as well as they could by looking at the crime scene photos. So when they arrived at the precinct they knew a lot to help them on their way to solving the case.

"Prentiss, Morgan, you go to the crime scene, JJ and Rossi will go interview the families and Reid and I will stay and work on victimology and geographical profile."

The team split up in different SUVs. Emily smiled to herself for getting teamed up with Morgan. Again. Her previous embarrassment was washed away and suddenly she was filled with new excitement. Lust even. So what? Maybe it was her fault it happened in the gym, hell it will be all her fault the next time too. And this time she would be proud of it.

Derek got into the driver's seat and Emily in the passenger seat. She smiled widely at the man next to her.

"How far is it?" she asked innocently.

"It'll be about 20 minutes unless I really hit the gas," he answered.  
Emily smiled. "Then don't!"

"What?" Derek asked, a bit confused, making Emily want him so much more.

"Don't. Hit. The. Gas," she repeated slowly and moved her hand up and down Derek's arm, eyes stuck on his crotch.

"What are you doing?" he asked with a nervousness she'd never heard before.

"Don't worry, babe, I just think you need a little stress reliever," she said, her eyes moving between Derek's eyes and crotch.

"I'm all for this nickname, but what are you..." he paused, his eyes suddenly widening in realization. "No, you can't do that here."

"Then stop me," Emily said and moved her hand to cup Derek's now visible bulge.  
She started stroking through the pants, feeling it twitch inside and put more pressure on the pants.

"Fuck, Emily!" Derek hissed. "Do you want me to drive of the road?"

"You won't! As long as you keep both hands on the wheel. If you get any problems you can always pull over."

Emily continued to stroke just for a minute more before deciding to work on his zipper.

"Emily, don't," Morgan protested, but truth was that he wanted it. He wanted to burry himself deep into her throat.

"I know you want this," Emily said as she pulled his hardened member out. "This is all the proof I need."

Derek inhaled a shaky breath as Emily started moving her hand up and down his length, flipping her thumb over the head, precum already oozing out.

"Em, please..."

"Stop?" Emily asked, but continued to moving her hand up and down.

"No..." Derek said and Emily looked at him expectantly. "Please, let me fuck your mouth."

Emily was stunned, but like a good girl she immediately took his entire length inside her mouth, smiling at the sound of Derek's gasp. She held his cock deep in her throat until she was in desperate need of oxygen and then started moving her head up and down, licking away precum on the way up.

Derek closed her eyes tight when he felt Emily's tongue flick over the head of his cock. That until he was reminded that he had to keep his eyes focused on the road.

Emily continued to bob her head up and down, taking him deep down her throat every time and using her tongue to stimulate the head on the way up. By the sound of Derek's moans she knew he liked it.

"Fuck," he hissed and Emily laughed, the vibration from her throat making it feel so much better.

She moved her head up again, releasing his cock with a pop, and then started swirling her tongue over and around it. She licked his entire length up and down, loving the taste of the precum dripping down.

Once more she closed her mouth around his thick member and started bobbing up and down in a much faster pace. His cock barely touched the back of her throat before she moved up and back down again. This went on for about five minutes until Derek suddenly gripped Emily's hair and slowed her down a little.

"I'm going to cum if you continue like that," Derek panted.

Emily released his cock. "Then do! I wanna suck you dry," she said with a wink, referring to their previous texting, and went back down, moving just as fast as before, if not faster.

"Oh God," Derek tried his hardest to concentrate on the road before him and thanked God when he had to stop at a red light.

Emily took him back to her throat one more time and that was all it took for Derek to shoot his hot seeds down Emily's throat. Emily licked up his length and sucked on the head until the last drop was claimed.

Derek started driving again and Emily smiled as she zipped his pants back up and wiped her mouth.

Derek looked at her and shook his head. "You're crazy, you know that?"

"But you love me for that," Emily said with a wink. "And you're welcome by the way."

Derek chuckled, shaking his head again. Three minutes later he pulled up at the crime scene, all previous playfulness wiped away, replaced by two serious agents.

* * *

The case took a whole long week to solve, adding a couple more dead bodies on everyone's shoulders. The killer just wouldn't leave a trace and it took so much of them to finally find the lead they'd been looking for that showed them straight to the killer.

They didn't care how late it was, they just wanted to go home and sleep in their own beds so at 11 pm they sat on the jet. Every single one of them had found a place to sleep, but the only one awake was Emily. She had talked to the killer on the third day, never suspecting that as they spoke he had a man tied down in his basement, and now she was beating herself up about it. Hotch had talked to her about it, saying that she shouldn't blame herself and that anyone could've been fooled with his nice personality. In fact, he had flirted with Emily and she had fallen for his charm. There. She admitted it. Her libido was running wild so with the nice compliments she'd been given, she had looked the other way. Why had they sent her in alone to him? If Derek would've been there, or anyone else for that matter, they might've caught the killer a lot sooner.

Emily shook her head and got up from her seat. She needed to clear her thoughts so she strolled back to the bathroom to give her face a nice, cold shower.  
She was on her way to close the door when it suddenly opened up again with force and it closed just as quickly behind her colleague and now recently lover.

"What are you...?" she asked confused, but she recognized that hungry look on his face.

"I thought I'd repay you for what you did to me," he said, stepping closer to her until her body was flushed against his.

"Really?" Emily asked in a husky voice.

"You need this," he said and crashed his lips against hers.

She opened her mouth to let his tongue dance with his and helped him get her pants off. He moved his hand and stroke her between her legs through her panties, feeling the wetness that had already soaked them.

Emily impatiently unbuckled his belt and tried pulling his jeans open, moaning as Derek continuously rubbed her clit as he slid her panties down.

"Oh God," she moaned, resting her head on Derek's shoulder and letting go of his jeans. He had inserted two long fingers and kept pumping in and out at a fast pace as his thumb kept rubbing her clit.

Her limbs felt weak and she knew she would reach her orgasm soon, the first of many she hoped. Derek's hand was talented, not like any of her previous lovers. The only ones who had managed to bring her to an orgasm like this was the few experiments she'd had with girls, most of them in college.

"Derek, please..." Emily pleaded.

"Just let go, babe. Come for me!"

And she did. Biting down on his shoulder to not scream, her walls clenching around his fingers, exploding into an orgasm. Derek stroke her clit to make the orgasm last longer and when he finally stopped she fell into his arms, exhausted.

"I got you, babe," he whispered into her ear, watching her catch her breath. "You ready for more?"

Emily looked up at him with the most beautiful expression. "Yes, please... I need you."  
She did. This helped her forget so much and made the hate for herself disappear for the time being.

Derek helped to lift Emily up on the counter and let his pants and boxers fall to the ground, his erection finally springing free. Emily looked down at it and smiled seductively, spreading her legs wider.

Derek stepped between them, his length brushing between her slick folds and clit. She moaned quietly and gasped as he entered her slowly. He started moving in and out, taking her ass in his hands to draw her closer.

"Harder, please," she begged between her ragged breathing.

Derek didn't need to be asked twice as he started to pump into her harder and deeper. Emily once again bit down on his shoulder to keep quiet. She held her arms on his huge biceps to steady herself as he continued to slam into her, giving her the most glorious feeling.

He could soon feel her walls clenching around him, telling him that she was about to come so he fastened his pace until finally she exploded around him, dragging the darker agent with her over the edge.

Derek loosened his grip on her and remained inside for a couple of seconds to catch their breaths before he pulled out. He pulled up his jeans and buckled his belt again.  
Emily jumped down from from the counter and picked up her clothes from the floor.

"I'm gonna go out first and then you wait a little before you come," Derek told her.

"Come... That's the right choice of word," Emily said with the smirk.

Derek ignored her comment so he wouldn't feel tempted to jump her again. He opened the door slowly and walked out, walking straight to his seat in the far back.

"What were you doing in there?" JJ asked, startling Derek.

"Emily was feeling sad. I was worried about her since she's been blaming herself for all the extra dead men," Derek said easily, not having to lie.

"Is she okay?" JJ asked worriedly.

"I don't know. I think she's better than before. I hate seeing my partner crying," Derek said, adding the crying part probably just to mess with his lover.

"She'll be fine! I'm glad you're looking after her." JJ smiled at him and turned her face at the sound of the bathroom door opening.

"How are you feeling?" JJ asked.

"What?" Emily asked confused.

JJ looked at Derek. "Derek said you were crying. It wasn't your fault Emily, anyone could have made that judgement."

Emily glared at Derek. "I know that now."

She slumped in the seat opposite Derek and if looks could kill, he would be long dead by now. He knew she'd take out revenge on him as soon as they were alone, but hopefully the revenge would turn to his favor.

* * *

**A/N So how did you like this? Emily will get her revenge on Derek for the excuse he gave JJ, making her seem week! So what and where would be suitable? I have a long list of places where they can do it, but keep suggesting:D **

**I also threw the fact that Emily has some experience with girls out in the air in case they would like to... ehm... Try new things?;)**

**I love hearing what you people think! Please tell me:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Thank you everyone for your reviews and ideas! This idea I got from Nix1978 and I know some other's wanted me to show Emily's experience with women! **

**So yes, this might be a little different and it was really hard to write!**

**I also had a conversation between the girls in the beginning but somehow a part of the story disappeared and I couldn't remember what they talked about;)**

**I'm done rambling. Now please enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 4

It was Garcia who had decided that a girl's night out was fitting the evening after they had gotten back from the case. Earlier that day they had been doing paperwork and Hotch had told them to stay home tomorrow so they could get a day of rest.

The first round of drinks was on Garcia. She ordered a strawberry shot for each of them and they put it down quickly. The second one Emily decided to take and later by the fourth one they all started to get a little drunk.

Neither JJ or Garcia were single at the moment so they had no intention of getting the men's attention. Emily knew a couple of guys looked her way, but she wouldn't take them up on any offers because tonight she wanted to spend with her friends. Besides, if she would feel really horny later that night she could just pay Derek a visit. Even if she was still mad at him.

"Emily?" a voice she knew wasn't JJ or Garcia's said behind her, bringing her out of her thoughts.

She turned around and knew the shock on her face was showing miles away. And she was shocked. Never in a million years would she have thought she would meet her here.

"Amy? Is that really you?" Emily's jaw was still on the ground and she couldn't get it closed.

A full minute she was like that, eyes wide and mouth open, before she realized that she looked stupid and had to do something. She stood up and hugged the two years younger brunette and was happy to get the hug returned.

"Thought you would sit there staring at me for the rest of the night," Amy said, jokingly.

"I was just surprised, that's all. I mean I haven't seen you since college," Emily admitted. "Oh, this is Jennifer and Penelope."

She gestured to the women sitting next to her, who had been very curious to whom this mysterious brunette was.

"Nice to meet you guys," Amy said, giving them a smile before turning back to Emily. "Can I buy you a drink just to catch up on things?" She winked at Emily and a blush spread upon her cheeks, an effect this woman always had on her.

She looked to her friends as if to ask for permission and they immediately nodded their heads. Amy took the older woman too a booth not too far away from JJ and Garcia, but far enough to get some privacy.

JJ turned to Garcia as soon as they were out of earshot. "Oh my God! Did you see that?

"See what?" Garcia asked.

"Emily and Amy! I didn't know she was gay! Don't tell me you knew."  
Garcia couldn't help but to burst out in laughter, "Emily is not gay! Not the least!"

"I'm not sure about that. Have you ever seen her in a relationship? This explains so much! The way she refused to call Rawson. Of course she wouldn't because he's not a woman!" JJ rambled on.

"How much have you had?" Garcia asked, gesturing to her glass. "There's no way she is gay. Maybe bisexual, but not gay, nuh uh."

JJ narrowed her eyes. "You know something." she stated more than asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Garcia turned towards the bar in a nonchalant manor.

"Yes you do! Come on spill it," JJ said, tugging on Garcia's arm to turn her around.

"Okay, but only because it's too good gossip to not spil," Garcia said, glancing at Emily. "My chocolate thunder and that Raven haired beauty over there have been doing the nasty."

JJ's eyes bulged out. "No way, they wouldn't do that. It would risk everything." she shook her head.

"Oh yes they would. I've seen proof of it too," Garcia smirked over her glass.

"What? You caught them?"

Garcia chuckled. "No," she said, putting her glass down and leaning in closer. "They did it in the gym and was worried about the surveillance."

JJ shook his head and brought her drink up to her lips. "No way. They would never do anything in the public like that. They..." JJ put the drink down as her eyes widened. "...did it on the jet! Oh my God!"

"What?" Garcia got curious.

"Emily felt bad after the case and both went into the bathroom. I don't know how long they'd been there before I woke up, but after they were there for ten minutes. Derek said he was comforting Emily and I believed him." She narrowed her eyes. "Those naughty..." She shook her head.

"Wow, first in the Gym and then on the jet. What's next? The bullpen?" Garcia took a sip of her drink.

"Unless they've already done that," JJ said, making Garcia almost spit out her drink.

JJ laughed loudly at her friend.

"What's so funny?" Came their friend's voice behind them.

JJ turned around quickly to see both Emily and Amy standing there, but this time she knew Emily was into guys. Too. "Oh, nothing at all. Garcia is just being Garcia."

"Hey!" Garcia said, slapping JJ playfully on the shoulder.

"That's a good thing," Emily assured the colorful blonde. "Anyways, me and Amy haven't seen each other in like fifteen years so we're gonna head home now if that's okay."

"Oh yeah, you do that," JJ said with a smirk. "See you on Wednesday."

"Yes, see you!" Emily hurriedly said, a little alarmed by the knowing smirk on JJ's face.

Did she know about Emily's college life? Did she know that she had dated Amy for more than a year? She knew something, that was for sure. Emily took Amy's hand and together they left through the crowd.

JJ turned to Garcia with the same smirk on her face. "She is definitely playing for both teams."

* * *

Amy's hands had been all over Emily on the way home in the cab and frankly, Emily had liked it. Her hands were pretty skilled which Emily learnt years ago and was finally able to relive for only one night, or two as she had promised. She had made sure this was only going to be sex and that there was no chance of them getting back together. Amy was fine with it. She was a full lesbian. Unlike Emily, she hadn't been with a man since they were together, and Emily hadn't been with a woman since.  
She realized she'd missed it, especially now when Amy had her hand under Emily's dress, making sure Emily was getting wet. On the way back to her apartment Emily had texted Derek to come to her place and join her for her date with the hot tub on her roof.

She'd talked it over with Amy if he could join and she'd agreed with the condition that he couldn't fuck her and that she would have Emily to herself the next night. Emily quickly agreed to that condition. She knew what Amy thought of men and would rather drop dead than to let one of them penetrate her. With Emily's plot for revenge, Derek wouldn't do that anyways. He might not even fuck her either, but she doubted she could make that promise.

Arriving home, both girls ran up all sets of stairs to first Emily's apartment to get wine and three glasses. Emily locked the door behind her and together they walked up the last sets of stairs to the rooftop, passing the gym of the building and coming out in the cool air. To the left was a pool and to the right was the hot tub which she was sure no one would use this late. Amy was the first one to drop out of her dress, showing her perfectly full breasts and letting Emily know that the younger woman hadn't worn panties that evening. Emily admired her body before she pulled of her own dress, shimmied out of her panties and approached Amy.

Amy looked Emily up and down. "Damn, you look even better than I remember," Amy said, her eyes turning dark.

She took Emily's hand as they walked into the hot water. Emily turned it on and the bubbles started. Amy started kissing Emily, straddling her body so that Amy's clit rubbed against Emily's. Her tongue ran over the older woman's lips, happy when Emily opened them slightly and gave Amy permission to deepen the kiss.

"You're so beautiful," Amy panted.

Emily smiled against the younger woman's lips.

"God, you always knew how to get me off," Emily said, arching her back to get closer to her ex.

Amy moved her hand between their bodies and started stroking Emily who threw her head back.

"Oh God," she gasped. "As much as I want you to continue, Derek will arrive any minute now."

"So let him catch us in the act," Amy said with a smirk.  
Emily giggled. "Just imagine his face."

"He would want to jump you and I wouldn't blame him." Amy said as she inserted two fingers, earning a deep moan from Emily.

"Seriously, we should stop. I promise we can continue this later. I need to continue this."

Amy pulled away. "As you wish, babe," she said and turned to pour the wine. "Hun, I think you forgot the wine opener."

"Really? And you don't happen to know how to open it without one? Like a party trick?"

Amy chuckled. "No, but I do have two legs and would be happy to get it."

Emily gave her a hard kiss. "You're an angel!" Amy got up from the hot tub and took Emily's keys. Emily couldn't help but let her eyes roam over the beautiful woman's body.

"Be right back," she said, grabbing a towel as she walked inside again.

Emily closed her eyes and leaned back, letting herself relax in the hot water.

"Can I join you?" Emily suddenly heard, making her jump out of her place.

Usually she wasn't this easily scared, but the added alcohol made her different. She wondered if she would even considered bringing Amy home if she hadn't been intoxicated. Probably.

"Be my guest," Emily said without opening her eyes.

She could hear the sound of clothes dropping to the floor and the water shifting around her. Emily smirked to herself, still with eyes closed and leaned back. She moved her hand slowly up her body and let out a soft moan to tease Derek.

"You're starting without me," he said and Emily could hear the pout.

She could feel him moving closer as he brushed against her thigh. For another minute she kept her eyes closed and let Derek touch her just a little, but when he came close to her center she moved away.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Derek almost whined.

Emily knew he was already turned on since his hard-on had pressed against her thigh.

Without answering she leaned back again and closed her eyes. Derek furrowed his eyebrows. This was a whole new level of weird. Why was she acting this way? What had he done? Wasn't she the one inviting him over?

"Em, talk to me?"

He almost sounded sincere, a tone Emily hadn't expected, but she didn't care.

"He's here!" another female voice startled Derek. He turned around and was met by the naked body of another brunette woman.

This time Emily opened her eyes and smiled widely. "Took you long enough, babe."

Babe? Derek looked between the two women and watched as the stranger walked into the hot tub and sat just next to Emily. Hadn't he had a dream like this once? Maybe a long time ago, but he knew two naked women alone with him in a hot tub was a dream come true.

This time Emily really looked at him with that dark look telling him exactly what she wanted, but he was surprised that instead of making a pass at him, she started kissing the other woman. The kiss wasn't just a small peck on the lips. No, they were deepening the kiss, tongues exploring each other's mouths, hands starting to roam the other one's body.

Derek's eyes had already widened at the sight. Never in his life had he imagined his colleague like this. Kissing and on her way to fucking another woman. In front of him too. In front of any man. And he was getting turned on so fucking much. His member was rock hard and he just wanted to join them right now, but he couldn't stop staring at them. They made no gesture of inviting him in either.

Emily shifted slightly and let the other woman straddle her. A load moan escaped Emily's lips and Derek's member twitched at the sound. Fuck this was sexy. But he needed release. Carefully, he scooted over towards the women, but as soon as he tried to touch Emily, he was pushes away.

"Stay back. You're just gonna watch," Emily panted.

What? As much as he loved this he couldn't just watch. He couldn't just watch this other woman pleasure Emily the way only he could before.

"But Em..."

"God, Amy," Emily's loud moan interrupted him as Amy inserted two fingers. "Mmm fuck me."

Derek saw the woman, he now knew as Amy, move her arm quickly back and forth and Emily moaned loudly.

Emily knew she was close. Her walls were already clenching around Amy's fingers. And she knew that after she did explode, Amy would begin round two and she was not going to say no to that.

Through half closed eyes she glanced to Derek who's eyes were dark in desire. She knew he had to work hard to hold back; she could tell by the way he was shifting in his seat. Emily smirked to herself. Yes, this would probably teach him to never mess with her again.

As soon as that thought had left her, Amy started pumping harder and circled her clit with the thumb until Emily finally was brought over the edge. Toes curling. Walls clenching. Fluids dripping out and mixing with the water. And a loud moan in ecstasy.

Derek watched his lover, if he could call her that at this moment, in amazement as she came. Man, that was hot. Almost as hot as making her come himself. But it didn't give him the same release. Sure, if he let go this hot tub would be mixed with his cum too, but that would be embarrassing. No, he couldn't let go until he was inside of Emily. Or Amy. Amy was fine too if that's what Emily wanted. Right now he wondered what Emily's plan was. Had she invited him in just to torture him or was he ever going to get the permission to... Oh fuck!

Amy patted for Emily to hop up and sit on the edge of the hot tub and Emily obliged, sending one look Derek's way at the same time.

Derek narrowed his eyes at her. He knew what this was. She's getting back at him for something. If only he could figure out what. A moan from Emily hindered him from delving more into those thoughts.

Amy was between Emily's legs circling Emily's clit with her tongue. Emily threw her head back, closing her legs to keep Amy's head in place and arching her back to get closer to the woman.

Amy moved her tongue between Emily's glistening folds and dipped inside as deep as she could get.

Amy had always been known to have a pretty long tongue and her most famous party trick was to touch her nose with her tongue. Or the trick Emily knew: making a woman come ten times during one night. If Emily would've let her that probably would've happened tonight too, but she knew she'd want Derek soon. Maybe tomorrow night as she had promised to be alone with Amy then.

Amy moved her hands to play with Emily's breasts, kneading them and pinching her hardened nipples at the same time as she sucked on Emily's folds and clit. Emily placed her hands on Amy's head and pushed her closer against her cunt.

Derek found himself wanting to watch closer. He'd never been that close to her cunt and boy did he want to taste it too. Slowly, he moved himself closer. He wouldn't touch her with the risk of being shoved away. Somehow it didn't feel wrong to get this close and look. That's what Emily wanted him to.

This time Emily didn't bother to look at Derek. She wanted to smirk at him, but what Amy was doing to his body made her lose all focus. Amy was fucking her with her tongue, going in and out at a fast pace as her nose brushed against Emily's clit. And Emily moaned. She just couldn't help all the sounds of pleasure that escaped her every time Amy entered her.

Derek gulped. No, he wouldn't be able to hold it in for much longer. If she didn't take care of him soon he would have to do it by himself.

"Fuck Amy! I'm gonna cum all over your face," Emily panted.

"Go ahead, babe, I've missed your juices," Amy said.

Derek's eyes widened. Missed? Had Emily been with this woman before? Had Emily been with a lot of women before? His mind kept wandering away, imagining Emily writhing under a bunch of other women who were all fucking her.

Derek shook his head to get the mental images out.

Emily's walls started clenching around Amy's tongue and Amy continued the exact same way until Emily reached her climax, throwing her head back and pushing Amy closer to make it last longer. And it did. By the time it was over, Emily was exhausted and ready to go to bed. Possibly with one hot hunk who sat close to Emily, staring at her in amazement.

"She's all yours," Amy suddenly said.

"What?" Derek asked glancing between the women.

"You can fuck her now," Amy said as if he was stupid.

This was the moment he had been waiting for, but suddenly it just all felt so... Wrong. Like Emily was just an object they could use. But she wasn't. She was so much more than that. So what should he do? He's cock was asking for him to do her, but his heart... Fuck! He was falling for her. Hard. Did he really have to choose this exact moment to realize that? Especially when it was pretty clear Emily didn't feel the same.

She looked already exhausted, but her legs were spread widely apart, inviting him in.

"What are you waiting for?" Amy asked, raising her eyebrows. "You're not man enough?"

Derek glared at the woman. God he hated her. Why would Emily ever be with her again? After a quick look at Emily, he might've understood why. The pleasure.

"Derek, I swear to God..." she panted as she looked at him. "Please, I need you."

Derek didn't need more encouragement. Hearing those words from Emily stirred something in him and he quickly lined up in front of her, brushing his stiff member over her entrance, only dipping inside with the head.

"Derek, just fuck me! Please just fuck me!" Emily started begging and Derek smirked.

He pulled Emily closer so that she was on the edge of falling into the hot water and without another warning he thrust into her, making Emily scream.

This time he didn't start slow. Instead he went quickly in and out, going deeper with every thrust.

They faintly heard Amy snorting behind them. "This is disgusting. I'm out of here."

The water shifted a little as the woman got out of the hot tub, but it was only to Derek and Emily's favor. Derek leaned into Emily and started kissing her, soon moving his mouth down her neck and to two full breasts that was waiting for his attention.

"Babe, I'm leaving now," Amy told Emily and gave her a kiss that Emily didn't care to return. "See you tomorrow."

"Uh huh," Emily moaned. "See you."

Derek pulled out almost completely before pounding into her again. He hit all the right spots every time and Emily let him know that.

Derek's hand moved around Emily's body to firmly grip her ass and pull her closer. Her legs was now on Derek's shoulders as he continued to ram into her.

Their climaxes started to build up. Or his had already been so close, but he'd tried his hardest to hold it back. He wanted to be drawn over the edge with the feeling of Emily's walls clenching around his cock and as they climaxed she would milk him of every single drop.

She was close now. The tickling feeling was nearing her stomach and her walls were making it harder for Derek to keep up the speed.

"Oh God!" Emily moaned as she got closer and closer to her climax.

Her third orgasm for the night finally exploded, taking Derek with her and letting both exhausted bodies sink into the water.

"Was that really necessary?" Derek asked as she held Emily and both had had time to catch their breaths.

"What?" Emily was confused.

"Amy," Derek looked at her and expected a smirk, but it never came.

"I used to date her back in college," Emily admitted instead. "I ran into her tonight and thought that she was the perfect revenge on you."

"Revenge for what?"

"Telling JJ I was crying. I know it sounds stupid, but I just hated when you made me sound so weak," Emily said truthfully.

"I'm sorry, Em. I didn't think it was that big of a deal," Derek said, placing a kiss on Emily's head. So what's the story about this chick anyways?"

Emily was quietly thinking of a good answer, but the ones she came up with, Derek wouldn't want to hear. And she wouldn't want to tell. "I'll save that story for another time. Right now we should get out of here and go to bed."

Emily pushed Derek away and got out of the water quickly so he wouldn't push the question further.

"Of course," Derek said and followed her up. "I don't think anyone would want to be in that hot tub until it's all clean water." Derek chuckled.

Emily smirked and glanced from the hot tub to Derek. "Eh, what they don't know won't kill them."

* * *

**A/N That's it folks. I know Emily seems like a bitch and yes she might be when it comes to sex, in this story. There is a story behind it of course! **

**JJ knows the truth now which some people wanted. I think I will let her confront Emily in her own little way! **

**And Derek has started to develop feelings. That's nice. Maybe there will be something more than sex after all. Or what do you say? What do you want to see in the following chapters?**

**Please review! Even if you hated this chapter, tell me! I'm looking to improve:) **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I made it! The next chapter is written. This was probably the one I struggled the most with so I hope it's okay. I'd like to thank every single one of you for reviewing/favoriting/putting it on alert, you truly are making my days! Thank you:)**

**I'd also like to tell you that this year's Profiler Choice Award is up so go make you nominations! I'm not asking you to nominate me, you all have free wills, but I wouldn't have anything against it;) I've put a link on the A/N at the end.**

**Warning: I will warn that this chapter has some extra strong sexual content and something some might not be comfortable reading so do it on your own risk:D**

**Now ENJOY;)**

* * *

Chapter 5

Amy had been pissed as hell when Emily canceled on her the next night and therefore not holding onto her end of the bargain. What Emily thought would be a fun reunion when she made the deal, didn't seem as tempting as she remembered what Amy was like. Sure, she gave her pleasure and it was good. For a while. Then Amy was done and it was Derek's turn. She liked it so much better. He didn't treat her like Amy did.

Fuck, she regretted even inviting Amy again, for stooping so low.

Derek shouldn't even want to speak to her again after that, but still he held her afterwards and apologized. One thing she'd never do was to fall for him. No. Never in a million years could she go there again.

Emily got off the elevator and walked into the bullpen. Reid and JJ were already sitting there, doing whatever paperwork needed.

"Hey, Em, how was your day off?" JJ asked with a small smirk.

Emily looked at her friend, wondering about that smile. "Uneventful?" she answered in more of a question.

"I'm sure it was," JJ mumbled as she turned back to her desk.

"Excuse me?"

Did she know something? There was something in her voice that held some kind of amusement. JJ didn't answer Emily either, but she could see a smile on the younger woman's lips. Of course Garcia would have told JJ. That woman loved to gossip.  
Emily sat for a good five minutes staring at her blonde colleague before she was snapped out of it by Reid and Derek entering the bullpen.

"Good morning, princess. JJ," Derek said and that earned him both women's attention.

"Good morning to you too," Emily quickly said, moving her eyes between Derek and JJ, who had a knowing smirk on her face.

Narrowing her eyes at the blonde, she grabbed one of the case files on her desk and started working, hoping that maybe they could get another case soon.

* * *

It was nearing 7 pm and Emily still had five more case files to go through. The entire day she had been distracted with JJ's knowing looks and comments. When lunch had come around the corner she hadn't thought twice about getting away from there, just to clear her thoughts.

When she sat there now, she wished she would've stayed behind during lunch and worked. Agent after agent piled out of the office and what surprised her the most was when Hotch left before her, saying that he was going to spend the evening with Jack before they'd get another case. Emily was alone.

Another case file was done, leaving four more. She glanced at the clock, 7.30. If she was going home tonight she had to hurry up. Everything went a lot faster now that she was alone though so she knew she could do it within 30 minutes, an hour.

When the clock hit 8.15 pm she closed her file and stood up, completely worn out after the long day. She moved a hand over her neck, willing the tenseness to disappear. With a sigh she leaned over her desk to gather all the files that had somehow scattered across her desk during the course of the day. She turned her head to the side, her left ear meeting her left shoulder, as she reached for the last file and stacked it on her neat pile. There. She was done and so ready to go home.

However, someone had other plans. Suddenly she found herself pressed further into her desk with a leg spreading hers apart. Any other time and day her first instinct would be to fight back, scream, anything, but not now. She knew the body so well. The way his hands held her arms. His broad chest. The feeling of his groin pressing against her ass. The electricity jolting from his touch. And his smell. She could spend ours smelling the sweet aroma of his body.  
His hand moved her hair to the side and slowly started to place soft kisses along her neck, waiting a couple of seconds before removing his lips and finding another spot.

Fuck. She couldn't think like that. They would never spend hours together in a row. Unless they spent the entire day making love. No, fucking would be the correct word.

"What are you still doing here?" Emily finally remembered to ask.

"Waiting for you," he whispered and nibbled her ear, sending a shiver through her body.

"I... Didn't hear you come in," she said with a gulp.

"I never left."

He roamed his hands over her body, starting over her arms and continuing to the front, grabbing her breasts roughly and pinched her already erect nipples through the fabric of her blouse.

"Oh God," she exclaimed, throwing her head back and letting it rest on his shoulder.

As her knees began to buckle, she quickly put her hands on her desk to make sure she didn't fall. Her body trembled under his touch and when his left hand slowly made its way down her body, unbuttoning her slacks and continuing down, she almost lost it.

Her breathing got labored as his lean fingers started stroking her center. She was already dripping from her core and knew for sure that her panties was soaking wet. Ready. For him.

When his finger found her throbbing nub she bit her lip hard and let out a strangled moan. God this man could make her feel good. The man she knew she couldn't fall for, but still knew she was slipping. They should've ended it before it got too far. But she just couldn't.

Derek's hand stopped for a second, leaving Emily wondering about what was going on. She turned her head slightly to try and look at Derek who held a mischievous grin on his face. Before she knew what was happening he had managed to pull her slacks down to her ankles and ripped off her panties. Ripped. God, that was hot. And totally unexpected. What had happened to that loving and sweet guy in the hot tub who had held her afterwards? He was gone. But that was what she wanted, wasn't it?

Her legs got spread wider as far as they could go and he pushed her down on the desk, making the neat pile she'd sat up fall to the ground. She didn't care. Her stomach was tingling in expectation and the fact that she couldn't see him made this scene a lot more interesting.

Derek's hand was once again placed on her center and she could feel how perfectly he moved between her slick folds, pushing inside her with first one finger, but soon a second one. Emily let herself moan out loud, not caring to muffle herself. No one was there anywhere. Oh fuck. Except for the security cameras.

Emily exhaled a shaky breath and closed her eyes hard as Derek's thumb started working her clit. Okay, they had already gotten this far, might as well finish it.

"Derek, please..." Emily sighed.

"Please what?" Derek said and she could hear smile in is voice.

"Fuck me, please," she pleaded.

"Sorry, princess, you'll have to wait," he chuckled. "You know what they say: Patience is..."

"Screw patience! I want you to fuck me. I need you now and I know you do too."

His hard-on was pressing against her ass and adding on more and more pressure as it was growing harder.

Derek's hand actually stopped and was taken away. She tried to turn her head slightly sideways, but it was useless. The disability of seeing made her ears perk up at every little sound instead and right now she could hear smacking of lips.

"Mm, you taste so sweet," he said and Emily's stomach tingled even more at the oh so erotic gesture.

The next sound she heard was a belt unbuckling and a sipper being pulled down. Lying face down on the desk without the ability to see made every minute ticking by so much slower.

At last she heard him pull his pants down and soon after that she could feel the bare skin of his cock pressing against her ass. Oh heavenly God. She waited for Derek to make the next move. Her fluids were dripping down her legs and they wouldn't stop either.

"Derek?" she dared to ask when he didn't make a move. She could only hear him shuffling around behind her, but she had no idea why he was stalling.

"Yes?" he said back.

"What's taking so long?" she was panting with need, but still that bastard didn't do anything to please her.

"I'm making myself ready," he said, stroking her firm backside. "I want to fuck you in here."

Emily's eyes widened, but the way her body reacted to those words, heart beat speeding up, the tingling feeling of her anus, and her stomach clenching, she knew she liked the idea.  
She nodded quickly, too worked up to say anything. She had only once let another man in there, but it was quite some time ago and she knew that with Derek it would be different.

First thing she felt was his finger making its way inside, stretching her to prepare for Derek's rock hard member. He added a second finger. Emily moaned loudly and pressed herself to him, wanting him to go deeper. And he did.

Emily closed her eyes hard as she tried to control her breathing. His fingers moved skillfully inside her, leaving after a trail of lube and making her ready.

He took out his fingers and soon thereafter she could feel his member moving against her back entrance and slowly pushing himself inside, stretching her to the max. Emily bit her lip hard again. Wow, he was big. But it felt so good. Of course it hurt a little at first but Derek let her adjust to his size as long as she needed.

"Do you always carry around lubricant with you," she asked, her breathing heavy.

"No, this is glue, works just the same," he said, drawing a line down her back.

"What?" Emily's eyes widened in alarm and she was just about to pull away when Derek started laughing.

"Calm down, princess, I was kidding. I just have it in case special occasions like this would show up," he said, calming her down instantly. "So are you ready?"

"Mhmm" she said and slowly he started moving within her.  
He was thrusting slowly in and pulled just as slowly out again so just the head of his cock remained inside.

Emily's hands were clenched tightly into two fists and she was moaning with every thrust.

"F-faster," she begged and as soon as the words left her mouth his speed increased. "Oh God."  
Derek was panting behind her and the smell of sex was quickly filling the room. Both of their bodies were slick with sweat that only got worse by the second.

He was pounding into her fast and after a strangled request for harder, he had obliged and gone as deep and hard she was allowing him.  
Emily screamed as he continued to thrust hard and fast, just like she wanted it.  
She could feel her orgasm building up and when Derek moved a hand to circle her throbbing nub, she knew she was close.

Derek's finger dipped between her slick folds and then went back to her clit. That was all it took to send Emily over the edge. Toes curling, stomach clenching, face crunching. He prolonged the orgasm by still working her clit and when she later came out of it she was exhausted and her whole body spent.

Derek didn't stop however. He continued to move within her, asking her if he could go even harder. After the permission was granted he pounded into her backside both faster and harder, getting ready for his own release. His cock was almost completely out when he quickly thrusted deep inside again. This went on for five more thrusts before Derek's balls started scrunching together and his cock was throbbing. He stopped just as the first set hot seeds shot into her, followed by the second and then the third.

"Wow," he panted. He remained inside for a minute before pulling out of her, giving a slap to her backside. "That was great, babe."

Babe? That was different. Not the Derek she was used to.

"Uhm, yes," Emily agreed, hoping that he wouldn't hear the insecurity in her voice.

Derek backed away from her and quickly pulled up his boxers and pants.

"Well, I better get going," he glanced at the clock and nodded.  
Emily's eyebrows rose as she turned to him, feeling vulnerable with her nudeness waist down.

"What about the cameras?"

"We'll talk to Garcia about that tomorrow. Be here early," he grinned. "See you in the morning."

With those words he left. Just like that. Not a cuddle afterwards. Not a bunch of soothing words that would make her sleep better in the night. Nothing.

Emily shook her thoughts away, pulling her her slacks up and shoving her ripped panties into her pocket. Once again, she picked up all the files and stacked them in a pile. She took her bag and slowly started to make her way though the bullpen.

Hurt. She felt hurt by the way Derek had acted. But wasn't this what she had wanted? Meaningless, emotionless sex. Yes, that was what she wanted and that was what she had gotten tonight. But somehow when she got into her car the only feeling she has left was emptiness.

* * *

As Emily walked into the BAU early the next morning she tried her hardest to walk straight. She was in a great deal of pain, something that had never happened before.

The bullpen was empty when she arrived so she sat down by her desk to wait for Derek and Garcia. They had to have another talk with her and even if it was going to be totally embarrassing they'd rather talk to her than have anyone see their new porn movie. Why couldn't they keep their libidos in check? No, this time it was all Derek's fault. She had planned to finish the paperwork and go home to an empty apartment. Okay, their activity was a lot better than her evening plans.

Shaking her head, she leaned back in the chair, wincing slightly at the pain that radiated through her back.

Derek arrived only minutes later, a big smirk plastered on his face. That smile just annoyed Emily so much more. How could he be so happy about what happened last night when she could barely walk?

"Derek, I swear to God, if you don't wipe that smile off your face I will..."

"Whoa, Princess, did you wake up on the wrong side of bed this morning?" he asked, holding his hands up in a defensive position.

"Oh, fuck you," she said, standing up, but instantly regretting it. Her face contorted in pain and she tried her best to mask it so that Derek wouldn't see it. No such luck.

"Are you okay?" he asked, putting a hand on her shoulder in worry. Oh now was the time to care about her?

She shrugged. "Just a little sore, that's all."

Derek grinned again. "I ran you a little too hard last night, huh?"

"It's okay, I'll be fine," she said.

She was going to continue, but just as she opened her mouth the glass doors opened and Garcia and JJ stepped into the bullpen, laughing at something, but soon stopping short in their tracks when seeing the couple.

"You're here early," JJ commented.

Derek looked at Emily, waiting for her to say something, but she didn't. Instead she just glared at him. He turned back to the blondes and grinned.

"We'd like to talk to you, baby girl," he said.

"Really?" she explained and Emily smiled apologetically. "Then talk."

JJ looked at the couple as Garcia waited for them to admit what they needed help with. Of course both of them knew already, but it was more fun to let them say it out loud.

"In private," Derek said when nobody had moved. He looked pointedly at JJ.

The blonde shook her head as she walked to her desk to sit down. "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know I was working with two horny teenagers."

* * *

**A/N So for this chapter I decided to do something different, to mix it up a little. I hope it wasn't too bad;) Here you see that Derek is acting a little... cold? I do have a reason for it of course:P**

**Again I'd like to remind you to send in your nominations and vote for every amazing author out there. You have until October 31:) Here is a link, just remove the blanks:**

** www . fanfiction topic / 141001 / 96466893 / 1 / Profiler-Choice-Awards-2013**

**Please leave a line or two about what you think:D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I'm finally back! life has been crazy with work and stuff:D **

**This chapter took a pretty unexpected turn for me, I think my fingers steered me in this direction. I think I should be sorry :D**

**This idea came from Kezi, but I think I ended it in a little different way:P**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6

The way Derek had acted last night had given Emily a very sleepless night. She just couldn't get herself to relax. He had just fucked her ass and left as if nothing even happened. She had never seen that side of him and frankly, it scared her. Of course she had known he'd been a player so maybe that's all she was to him. Another one of his many girls.

Emily tried to shake of her thoughts as she turned the corner.

Today at work hadn't been any better. He had practically ignored her except for when he discretely smacked her ass or when he pushed her up against the wall outside the bathroom and told her he wanted to fuck her right then and there. At the time Emily's mind screamed Do it, but when she thought about it she didn't like it at all.

Her legs started to carry her faster towards the park. As soon as she came home she had thrown her clothes off and put on her running gear. She just needed some time to clear her mind and running always worked. Or usually. Right now it did nothing to calm her anxiety.

She needed to have a talk with JJ too. When she had said out loud that she knew about Derek and Emily's relationship, if that's what you can call it, the cat had gotten Emily's tongue. She hadn't been able to say anything. Then the rest of the day had been deadly quiet. Maybe she could arrange a girl's night in tomorrow and talk to JJ, explain their relationship a little better. Emily would love to say that Derek and her weren't acting like horny teens, that this was so much more, but then she reminded herself that it was only sex. There would be no more. Both she and Derek had showed that opinion.

Halfway through the park, Emily stopped to catch her breath. Wow, she had run faster than she realized. Her pulse was going crazy and she put her hands on her knees to try and get it down and to breath normally again. This side of the park was empty this time of the evening, 10.30 pm her clock had said when she left in the morning.

Since she knew no one was around, she jumped out of her skin when someone put a hand on her bent back and she had all the intention in the world to fight whoever it was, but as she stood up straight, that goofy grin stopped her from doing anything.

"Geez, are you stalking me now?" Emily asked, very bothered by his presence. This run was supposed to take her as far away from him as possible.

"Of course not, princess, can't a guy be out running? I saw you back there and decided to follow you. Man, you ran fast," Derek chuckled.

"I realized that," Emily sighed, still trying to catch her breath.

Derek took a look around the empty park and then stopped at her firm backside. Emily could feel where his eyes were and instead of hanging on to her previous feeling of being used she couldn't help the tingling feeling in her core.

"Anyways, I'm gonna continue now. See you," Emily said and took off, but she could soon hear someone coming along.

"Hey, let's run together then. It's better with some company," Morgan stated as he ran next to her.

"If you can keep up with me," Emily said, starting to sprint faster.

"That's okay, I like my view from behind you."

Emily could hear the grin on his face and stopped abruptly. "What did you say?" she asked, stepping deadly close to him.

"You know what I said," he said as he moved a strand of hair behind her ear.

Emily sighed and leaned into his hand. Slowly he leaned forward and captured her lips, moving his hands lightly up and down her sides. She moaned into the kiss, but pulled away when his hand made its way under her shirt.

"We can't do that here," Emily said.

"Why not? We've done it in the gym, the car, the jet and the bullpen, of course we can do it in a park," Derek said, placing kisses along her jaw.

"Okay."

Derek smirked and pushed her up against a tree. He shoved his leg between hers to spread them wide apart and moved his hand slowly to the center. Her yoga pants was pretty thin so it was easy for his hand to stimulate her through the fabric.

Emily could feel the wetness dripping from her core, soaking her panties and without any warning, Derek pulled her pants down to her ankles and put his hand inside her panties, changing between circling her clit and slipping his lean fingers between her slick folds.

Emily bit down on his shoulder to keep from moaning out too loud. The last thing they needed was someone to see them. Even if it was late and dark, it wasn't impossible for someone to take a late night stroll through the park.

Derek pressed himself further to her and she could feel on her thigh that he really wanted her right then and there. And he would, oh God how she hoped he would.

Spreading her legs wider, she felt his fingers enter her, the fluids from her body making them slide in easily. He started slow, but very quickly increased his pace.

"If you continue like that I'm gonna scream," Emily moaned out.

"Then scream," Derek told her and made no move to stop his action.

Emily's breathing quickened as his fingers kept pumping into her and bringing her closer to her first orgasm. But just when she was so deliciously close to climaxing and when her inner walls clenched together, Derek removed his fingers and the glorious feeling disappeared.

"What are you doing?" Emily almost whined out.

"I don't want you to come yet. You will only come when I allow you to," Derek explained with a smirk.

"Wha...?"

She didn't even get to finish her word before he slammed into her, lifting her legs up around his waist and continued to fuck her hard. She hadn't even realized that he'd pulled down his pants.

Emily wanted to scream out in ecstasy, but she knew she couldn't draw any attention to them. If this wouldn't have felt so damn good, she would've been alarmed by the way Derek thought he could control her orgasms. Right now she wasn't. Right now she was so close to the edge and wanted him to quicken his pace and make her scream. If only they were in a better place like the hot tub or the car, then maybe...

Derek stopped. Derek freaking Morgan stopped again just when she was going over that Godforsaken edge.

"You are driving me crazy! Just finish what you started," Emily swore at him.

"Sorry, babe, but you can't come yet," Derek said with a smirk. "I like to see you squirm."

"You're a fucking... Aaaaah," Emily screamed out as he entered her roughly again, not having the time to muffle the sound. But it wasn't a scream of pain, it was pure pleasure.

She wanted him to finish both of them off now. She needed him to.  
As his thrusting got quicker her walls started clenching around his cock and this time she knew he wasn't going to stop, but when she was seconds away from the most mind-blowing orgasm of all time she found herself blinded by a strong yellow light that also made Derek stop and look straight into it. Emily brought a hand to her eyes to keep herself from getting blind.

"Who's there?" Derek dared to ask.

"Officer Baldwin. You are both under arrest for public nudity," the man said, lowering his flashlight and taking out his handcuffs. "Now put your clothes back on.

"You gotta be kidding me," Derek exclaimed. "We're with the FBI."

Emily rolled her eyes at Derek's attempt to get them out of this

"Oh I'm sorry, is this a part of your job description? Have sex in public?" the officer said sarcastically.

Derek was silent for a moment, realizing that the younger man was right. But they had to get out of this or they'd have to make a very awkward phone call.

While Derek was busy thinking, Emily hurriedly pulled her pants back up and stepped further towards the officer, ready to get arrested.

"I'm sorry, officer, can't we just settle this between us?" Emily tried, using all her charm.

"Oh yeah, like flirting is gonna help?" It was Derek's turn to roll his eyes before he pulled up his pants.

"Just come with me to the station," the officer said, seriously.

Both agents sighed and reluctantly followed the officer to his car. He opened the backseat door and let the couple in. This was the first time they rode in the back of the police car like this. Before it had been police men who had brought them home to their parents or because they needed to keep their Unsub in line. Never had they been there and gone straight into jail. For having public sex.

Emily sloped down in her seat, her face already being bright red of embarrassment.

"This is all your fault," Emily muttered to her partner.

"My fault?" Morgan exclaimed, but lowered his voice when he remembered they weren't alone. "How is this my fault?"

"I told you that we couldn't have sex in the park, but you wouldn't listen," Emily told him.

"And yet you begged me to make you come," Morgan pointed out, noticing how Emily got even redder, if that was possible

She could see in the corner of her eye how officer Baldwin shook his head and she actually couldn't wait to get to the station. She wasn't sure if she had ever felt this humiliated before in her life. Maybe when she returned to the church after her abortion. Yes, that has to be number one with this as a close second.

Five minutes later the officer pulled into the parking lot in front of the police station. Emily was let out first, followed by Derek and together they walked into the station.

"What have you got there?" another officer asked.

"Just a couple having sex in the park," the officer who brought them in said with a sigh.

"Really? Those two? Aren't they a little old for..."

"Hey!" Derek interrupted him. "I'll have you know that people our age also finds new, exciting ways to have sex."

"Derek, just be quiet," Emily said, shaking her head and if her hands would've been free, she would've buried her face in them.

"Anyways, I'll put them in a cell for now," he sighed and they followed him into a smaller room with a few cells. Usually they would have seen hookers and a bunch of drunks there, but now it was just the two of them.

"You have the right to one phone call in ten minutes. I will let you have some time to decide who you want bailing you out," the officer snickered as he locked them up.

"I think JJ or Garcia," Emily said immediately. "They already know about us."

"I'm afraid they won't have the money. JJ has a family to care for and well, Garcia won't have them either," Derek sighed.

"So if we're looking at the money issue that leaves us..."

"Rossi," Derek said, looking at her to see her reaction.  
Emily's eyes got wide. "No. Not a chance. Uh uh. Ain't gonna happen." Emily had started pacing the cell.

"Come on, he doesn't have to know why we're here," Derek tried to reason.

"Of course he'll find out, he's David fucking Rossi!" Emily yelled.

"Calm down, Em, things will work out," Derek tried.

Emily stopped and turned to him quickly. "Work out?" Her voice came out in a squeak. "We're in a fucking prison cell just because you couldn't keep your fucking dick in your pants."

"Be careful with what you're saying, Emily," Derek warned.

"Or what? You're gonna rip off my pants and fuck my ass until I scream? Hey, been there, done that," Emily fumed, throwing her hands up in the air

"You should stop now before we both say something we regret," Derek told her, looking a lot calmer than she did.

"No! I'm tired of pretending. You can't just use me like that. I'm a person, an actual human being with feelings, and you can't just fuck me whenever you want or feel like it."

"That's really funny," Derek chuckled.

"You think it's funny? What the hell is wrong with you? You're unbelievable. You're arrogant, emotionless and... And..."

Emily was interrupted by a pair of lips pressed against hers, but after a moment of almost melting into them she pulled away.

"You don't get to do that anymore. We need to end this," Emily said angrily.

"I thought you wanted me to make you come," Derek said with a smirk, but Emily was too upset to notice that Derek was edging her on.

"Gaaah," Emily yelled frustratedly, rubbing her face roughly. "Why won't you understand, dammit?"

"Understand what? Say it, Emily," Derek urged.

Emily opened and closed her mouth several times like a fish out of the water, not knowing what to tell him. Luckily she didn't need to explain her feelings as Baldwin entered the room and Emily didn't think she would ever be so happy to see the younger man.

"Woman, you can make the phone call," he said and opened the cell door, bringing Emily out. This time he didn't bother handcuffing her which she was really grateful for.

She was led to a phone and the officer leaned against the wall behind her while waiting for Emily to make the call. Picking up the receiver, she slowly pressed Rossi's digits that she had learned by heart a long time ago.

"Rossi," a tired voice answered. Oh shit, she hadn't realized how late it was. Of course he would be asleep.

"I'm so sorry, Dave, I didn't mean to wake you up. I can call you in the morning instead," Emily apologized, but knew she probably wouldn't be able to call him again.

"No, it's okay. I'm already awake now so might as well tell me what's wrong," the older man said.

Emily gulped. "Derek and I got arrested." Emily closed her eyes hard, waiting for Rossi's response.

"Arrested? What did you kids do?" Rossi sighed, and she could hear him starting to shuffle around on the other side of the line

"That's not important, it was a big misunderstanding. We just need you to come and bail us out," Emily told him, happy that she found a way out of telling him.

"That's what they all say," Rossi said. "I'll be there in 10 minutes."

The line went dead and Emily put the phone back. She turned around to the officer and smiled nervously. Baldwin couldn't help but to smile back before leading the brunette back to the cell where Derek was now sitting on the single bed in there.

"How did it go?" Derek asked.

"He's coming," Emily stated, coldly, leaning against the wall in the corner.

The officer felt the awkward atmosphere and left the room to wait for their friend and colleague.

"Emily..." Derek started, but was quickly interrupted.

"No, we have nothing more to discuss. This relationship ends here. From now on we have a strictly professional relationship," Emily said, trying her best to sound normal.

"Come on Emily, don't do this, I can explain," Derek said, leaving the bed and approaching her.

"Don't come any closer. I don't wanna hear what you have to say," Emily spat at him. "Let's just wait for Rossi to come and never speak about this again."

Derek got quiet and Emily exhaled a shaky breath. She didn't want to break it off with him, but after tonight she just couldn't stand his ways. Having sex in the park was never a good idea, but he wouldn't listen to her. God, she'd been stupid. Maybe she should've never started anything. Everything was her fault and now... Now she couldn't believe that she was actually developing feelings for someone so cold, for someone who only wanted to use her. Just like Amy. She made Derek into Amy.

"Your friend is here," officer Baldwin interrupted her thoughts. "The bail is posted. You're free to go."

Emily marched out without even looking at Derek and walked after the man out to the waiting hall where she spotted Rossi. Even there she didn't stop. She just walked past the man, out through the double doors.

"No thank you, Dave?" Rossi asked, looking between Derek and Emily.

"Thank you, Dave. Let's just go," Derek said and the two men walked out of the station.

Emily was already standing by Rossi's car, waiting for someone to unlock the doors. He did so when he was only three meters away and Emily forcefully opened the door to the backseat and got in. Rossi shook his head and chuckled while getting into the driver's seat and driving away.

"So where should I drop you two teenagers off? At home? Or maybe at the park?" Rossi said, looking into the wide eyes of Emily through the rearview mirror. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Though tell me this, why on earth would you think sexual activities would be a good idea at the park? You of all people should know it's illegal."

Emily shrugged, but didn't answer.

"We didn't think we'd get caught," Derek said, looking apologetically at Rossi.

He shook his head and chuckled again. "I would never have imagined you two doing something like that. I might have suspected that you were dating, but having sex in places like that... That's just, wow."

"We know we messed up, okay? Can we just drop this now? It's over between us so there's nothing more to discuss. It was just stupid sex," Emily exploded, but when seeing Derek's hurt look she regretted going so far.

But then again, why should she feel sorry? Derek was the one wanting only sex. They were just fuck buddies after all.

"Okay, I'm sorry. We'll drop it," Rossi said. "Now where should I drop you off?"

"Her at her place and me at my place," Derek said, quietly.

Rossi nodded and the car fell into a very uncomfortable silence. Emily would never admit it, but tears had started to make their way down her cheeks. She tried her hardest not to sniffle and she thought she succeeded pretty well. She just needed to come home soon so she wouldn't break down in tears in front of her colleagues.

Of course Rossi dropped Derek off first, leaving the two of the alone in the car. Emily didn't wanna talk to the older man, but she knew she'd be forced to. Unless she ignored him the short ride home. Yes, she could do that.

"Emily?" Rossi tried to get her attention, but she kept staring out the window, sticking with the ignoring plan. "Emily, I know you can hear me."

This time Emily looked at Rossi, her eyes glazed over and tear tracks already on her cheeks.

"What's wrong?" Rossi asked, stopping the car.

"I don't wanna talk about it. Please just drive okay?" Emily mumbled.

"We're already here," Rossi told her and her head snapped in the direction of her apartment building.

"Oh. Then I gotta go. It's been a hell of a night," Emily tried to chuckle.

"If you ever want to talk about it, you know where to find me," Rossi said.

Emily only nodded before exiting the car.

As soon as she was in the comfort of her own apartment she could let go. The tears streamed down her face and she couldn't do anything to stop them. Why the fuck did she have to fall in love with Derek Morgan?

* * *

**A/N I know, I kind of broke them apart, but getting thrown in jail for having sex might piss some people off. I promise the kids will work things out;)**

**There wasn't as much smut in this one, might be more in the next if they work it out. Maybe JJ and Garcia can change her mind:D**

**Anyways, please review! Even if it sucks. I need to know. And if you want only smut in the future or if you think I should throw in the love, please tell me:)**


End file.
